


The Coldest Knight

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, F/M, Happy, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Rubbish ahead, Short Story, Vilhelm trying his best, Wholesome, cuddling for warmth, its cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Vilhelm hates the cold, his lady tries to warm him up.
Relationships: Sister Friede/Sir Vilhelm (Dark Souls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Coldest Knight

Vilhelm despised everything, but the thing he loathed above all else was the cold. So he was less than pleased when his lady said they would depart for the Painted World of Ariandel. But it was not his place to complain, he would follow his lady wherever she chose to go.

He scowled in annoyance as he leaned against the chapel's doorframe. The sky above was dreary and gray, the snow under his feet turned to muddied slush in the wake of all the pilgrims seeking his lady's guidance. His damp feet tingled painfully, the thin plate of his armor felt like ice as it stuck to his body. He could feel the frosty cold creeping under his skin, icy tendrils slowly sapping the warmth from his body.

The creaking of the chapel doors caused him to stand at attention. Lady Friede walked by, her bare feet tapping against the stone, the rustle of her robes barely audible over the whispering winter wind. "My Lady, dost thou require my assistance?" Vilhelm's gravely voice cut through the quiet. Lady Friede turned to face him, the faint smile on her face obscured by the deep hood of her robe. "No, I was going to tend to the Corvian knights. I shall only be gone for a little while. Until then thou art welcome to rest at the bonfire. Surely thou art freezing after all this time outside."

Vilhelm simply nodded, he watched as Freide walked away. His gaze lingered on her until her trailing black veil disappeared from sight. Nearly jogging he hurried inside the chapel and almost threw himself on the bonfire. The coiled sword glowed a dim red hue, the ashes crackled as the cinders burned. A long sigh of relief escaped Vilhelm's lips as he knelt at the bonfire. His gauntleted hands fidgeted for his estus flask, he uncorked it before opening his visor to take a sip. The warmth of the flame and the estus helped to ease his discomfort.

With the pain in his feet gone he removed his sabatons and changed his socks. Once that was through he checked over his armor, refilled his estus flask, and returned to his post.

............................

Another uneventful day had passed, a rare evening of clear skies gave way to a bone chilling night. Vilhelm was grateful for the lack of visitors, he couldn't intimidate anyone very well if he was shivering so badly he couldn't talk. Twice he thought of summoning the black flames of his Onyx Blade, but it would be a wasteful use of focus for temporary relief.

And considering he was completely numb it was unlikely he could even hold his sword let alone summon flame. His chattering teeth sounded like the rattling of the tree woman's limbs as she snatched up a victim. Crossing his arms over his chest he willed his shaking to stop, Lady Friede was coming up the path.

"Vilhelm, forgive me. The Corvian knights were quite the handful, and quite talkative. Hast thou waited here all this time?" She asked when she was in earshot. "I rested as My Lady instructed and returned to my post." Vilhelm replied with an even tone to keep his voice steady. "Tis quite late, thou must be tired. Come inside and bar the chapel doors, then thou may rest for the night." Friede said as she passed him by.

Vilhelm was all too glad to comply, without hesitation he pulled the massive doors shut. Lifting the heavy oak plank he barred the door and checked the lock to the chapel basement. As Lady Friede took her seat in her chair Vilhelm knelt before her. "My Lady the chapel is secure." He said. Friede smiled softly. "Then go to thine rest, I shalt join thee soon."

Standing Vilhelm walked towards a stack of tall paintings, tucked behind them was a narrow hall that led to the room he shared with Lady Friede. He winced as he felt his frozen armor tugging his skin, but he was glad to be free of it. Dressing himself in his warmest clothing he buried himself under his blankets and tried to sleep. About an hour later Friede joined him, neatly folding away her hood and robes she dressed herself in a thin white gown.

She braided up her hair so it wouldn't be knotted in the morning and went to lay down. Before getting in bed she glanced over at Vilhelm, he was curled up in a ball with his knees drawn to his chest. He trembled like a leaf caught in a gale, his blankets were pulled up over his face with only his messy blue-black hair sticking out. Moving to sit on the edge of his bed she gently placed her hand on his forehead.

"Poor Vilhelm, thou art frozen solid." Friede sighed. "Allow me to warm you." Laying on the bed next to him she pressed herself up against his back and wrapped her arm around his chest. When she inherited the black flame of the Abyss she was blessed and cursed. She was given great strength, but the flames kept her in constant pain. Her flesh burned from the inside out, it had gotten so bad that it scared her face.

The Painted World was so cold that it was the only place she could find relief. She knew Vilhelm had a low tolerance to cold, she had given him the Onyx Blade to free him from her service. Yet he followed her anyway, she knew he cared for her and she would see to it he was taken care of.

All of a sudden Vilhelm rolled over in his sleep, his arms involuntarily closing around her. He hummed contentedly in his sleep as he pressed his face up against her chest. "My Lady...you're so warm..." He mumbled sleepily. "You needn't suffer in silence Vilhelm. If thou art cold then speak up. It pains me to see my knight freezing to death." Friede whispered as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

For a moment his steel gray eyes fluttered open, "For you my love I suffer with a smile." Vilhelm whispered back.


End file.
